Foxy x Chica
by ZeBoyGamer
Summary: The loving story between Foxy and Chica starts here... But there are bad animatronics here too. Will the gang, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy be able to uncover this? Or will they become abandoned? As the others once were..
1. C1 The Beating

I started this based off of a fanfiction I read about Foxy x Chica on a different website. So here it is! More at the bottom for when you're done reading...

It had been a lazy day for Foxy, as it always had been since the bite of 87'. He felt so bad for the child. He never mean't to do it. It was a glitch in his computer. He wept at the thought of it. Bonnie and Freddy were pissed! They came into his cove and beat him so bad he had to be fixed by Mike. He took his time but it got done. Chica wasn't looking too happy at the beating, infact she ran off.

"Freddy, why did Chica run off like that?" Bonnie asked as Chica ran off. "I really don't know.." Freddy replied. Freddy ran after Bonnie who was running after Chica. Finally they caught up to her while she had tears in her eyes. "Chica, whats wrong?" Bonnie said on the verge of tears. She hated seeing her best friends cry. "You two! You beat him up!" Chica said as tears rolled down her face. "Of course we did!" Bonnie and Freddy said in unison. "We have to because Foxy is a bad animatronic." Freddy said looking down at Chica. "No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She boomed. Bonnie was taken aback from this. She hadn't expected that from her best friend. "Fine.. If that's what you want we'll go.." Bonnie replied, crying. "Chica you've got to understand this isn't an animatronic to be messing with.." Freddy said as he comforted Bonnie on the walk out. "I've got to get to Foxy!" Chica thought. She snuck around to the back entrance to the cove. "Foxy?" She whispered. All she heard was a groan "Oh my god..." Chica said, starting to cry. She ran out and got some tools and dragged Mike in there to fix Foxy. "I'm not fixing him!" Mike nearly shouted but Chica hushed him down to a whisper. "You have to or I will... I will." Chica said crying. Then Mike understood. "Okay I'll fix our old friend." He said smiling at Chica. "Really!? Thank you so much!" She whispered hugging him not too tight to kill him.

It had been about 3 hours and it was 3am, nearly time for the day to start. Mike had just finished and snuck back to his office to watch videos. Foxy groaned awake. "Foxy!" Chica said crying. "Chica? Why are you crying?" He asked. He had feelings for her he just didn't know how to say it. "Foxy you're all right!" She said as she cried tears of joy. She's had feelings for him ever since she'd been brought here.

"I love you!" Chica and Foxy said in unison. They stared at each other, stunned at what the other had said.

Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! New chapter out every day hopefully, keep up to date for new chapters!


	2. C2! A new love is born

**I started this based off of a fanfiction I read about Foxy x Chica on a different website. So here it is! More at the bottom for when you're done reading...**

It had been a lazy day for Foxy, as it always had been since the bite of 87'. He felt so bad for the child. He never mean't to do it. It was a glitch in his computer. He wept at the thought of it. Bonnie and Freddy were pissed! They came into his cove and beat him so bad he had to be fixed by Mike. He took his time but it got done. Chica wasn't looking too happy at the beating, infact she ran off.

"Freddy, why did Chica run off like that?" Bonnie asked as Chica ran off. "I really don't know.." Freddy replied. Freddy ran after Bonnie who was running after Chica. Finally they caught up to her while she had tears in her eyes. "Chica, whats wrong?" Bonnie said on the verge of tears. She hated seeing her best friends cry. "You two! You beat him up!" Chica said as tears rolled down her face. "Of course we did!" Bonnie and Freddy said in unison. "We have to because Foxy is a bad animatronic." Freddy said looking down at Chica. "No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She boomed. Bonnie was taken aback from this. She hadn't expected that from her best friend. "Fine.. If that's what you want we'll go.." Bonnie replied, crying. "Chica you've got to understand this isn't an animatronic to be messing with.." Freddy said as he comforted Bonnie on the walk out. "I've got to get to Foxy!" Chica thought. She snuck around to the back entrance to the cove. "Foxy?" She whispered. All she heard was a groan "Oh my god..." Chica said, starting to cry. She ran out and got some tools and dragged Mike in there to fix Foxy. "I'm not fixing him!" Mike nearly shouted but Chica hushed him down to a whisper. "You have to or I will... I will." Chica said crying. Then Mike understood. "Okay I'll fix our old friend." He said smiling at Chica. "Really!? Thank you so much!" She whispered hugging him not too tight to kill him.

It had been about 3 hours and it was 3am, nearly time for the day to start. Mike had just finished and snuck back to his office to watch videos. Foxy groaned awake. "Foxy!" Chica said crying. "Chica? Why are you crying?" He asked. He had feelings for her he just didn't know how to say it. "Foxy you're all right!" She said as she cried tears of joy. She's had feelings for him ever since she'd been brought here.

"I love you!" Chica and Foxy said in unison. They stared at each other, stunned at what the other had said. 

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please! New chapter out every day hopefully, keep up to date for new chapters!**


	3. C3 Freddy

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! More at the bottom.**

Freddy was playing with some kids while in the corner of his eye he saw Chica, and she wasn't looking too good. She looked sick, or worried or something. "Okay kids! I've got to go I'll be right back" Freddy said in his laughing voice. "Chica you alright?" Freddy asked Chica when he got there. "Yeah I-I'm fine" Chica replied nervously.

 **~ Time Warp ~ Day ends. ~**

"Hi Bonnie!" Freddy said. "Freddy can I say something?" Bonnie asked him. "Yeah you can tell me anything" Freddy replied happily. "I-I've had feelings for you ever since I've met you, and I just wanted to tell you that. I know, you probably think I'm weird now." Bonnie said frowning ready to walk away. "No, Bonnie, I don't think your weird. In fact, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." Freddy replied smiling. "Freddy! I love you!" Bonnie replied. "I love you too." Freddy said, as he saw seeing Chica sneak in Pirate's Cove. "I'll be right back." Freddy said. "Okay!" Bonnie said happily and she walked off into the kitchen.

Freddy walked into the Cove to see Foxy and Chica sitting together. His anger was so high. "CHICA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Freddy **BOOMED**. Chica stood in surprise. Freddy's eyes were black with white dots in the center. "Foxy you're dead!" Freddy yelled. "No! I won't let you touch him!" Chica yelled. Freddy punched Chica so hard and Foxy freaked out. "HEY! YOU MOTHERF***ER!" Foxy screamed at Freddy. Foxy's eyes went black with red dots in the center.

 **Thanks for reading! This is my last chapter for today! I will be posting three chapters a day, maybe even more! It's summer now so I will be posting a LOT! I love this so much and so does my friend. I'm not going to say his name, let's just call him Bob. _That's It!_**


	4. C3 Freddy Dies?

**Hey everyone, sorry for the abysmal wait for the next few chapters. I've really matured and now I want to continue this. I read 's guidelines etc and found out you aren't suppose to have genuine sexual scenes, so I want to point out, I deleted 5 and 6 to continue the chapter off from here. I also want to point out there will be absolutely NO SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS FANFICTION! By the way, I'm using a different tool to put in so hopefully better quality now. Also, I'm using OIL as the BLOOD of the FNAF Fanfiction :P.**

"You're going to hit the one I love right in front of me?" Foxy snarled. "Yeah, so what?" Freddy replied cheekily. "Foxy's eyes black eyes had blood red pupils. "You won't live to see the light of day!" Foxy lunged at Freddy before he finished his sentence and punched him in the head with all of his momentum. Freddy staggered back from the sudden attack and snarled, "You'll pay for that you bastard!" Foxy dodged his attacks with ease. Freddy lunged at him, but missed as Foxy dodged it and tripped him. "Get up ye lazy ol' bear!" Foxy teased him in his Pirate voice. Freddy growled and jumped at him. Foxy was caught by surprise, but his speed was overwhelming, noone even saw it happen. Foxy jumped out of the way, slashed his gut with his claw and slammed him down with his strength, along with Freddy's momentum, leaving a large dent in Freddy's head, knocking him out, and leaving him oiled and hurt. Foxy's eyes didn't go back to normal yet though, he started to slash Freddy up relentlessly. Oil was splattered all over the place.

Many slashes later, Foxy calmed down, passed out, with normal eyes. Bonnie was crying her eyes out as Mike carried Freddy into his office to try to fix him up. Chica woke up and looked at Foxy and then at Bonnie. "What happened? Why is there oil everywhere?" She suddenly realized it was all over Foxy, "DID FREDDY HURT HIM?" She screamed. Bonnie managed to choke out, "I think Foxy killed Freddy..."

 **Okay that's what I'm going to leave it as for now. I hope you enjoyed, again. So sorry for the absolutely huge wait. I will hopefully be uploaded once or twice a day.**


End file.
